Striking Distance Pt2
by TheJackal13
Summary: this is the second chapter, I threw in some good KiGo for this one,the story is unfolding a little more, I hope the readers enjoy.Special thanks go out to Punishment Due for Beta reading and putting up with grammatical issues ]


"God damn it", Ron smacks his head on the desk as he wakes up. The hazy screen in front of him shows a message from some on-line hooker. He slumps backwards, thudding heavily back into his chair, he reached out and grabs a bottle of vodka, taking a long steady swig. Fumbling through his draws to find another bottle, he catches sight of an old photograph. 

"Yori," he sighs, running his hand down the dusty glass and over the silver edges. It was a classic Ron pose, cheesy grin, giving Yori some rabbit ears with his spare hand. Daydreaming took him over; it might have been the alcohol, lack of sleep or maybe just the realization. He knew for a fact he was determined, "Rufus, where are ya Bud?" he called out. A scuffling noise at his feet was the reply. Patting the rodent on his back, Ron pulled up Wade's image on the screen.

"Hey Ron, vodka and Thai hookers again?" sniggered the genius.

"Fuck you Wade, just set me up a ride!" He growled. 

"Chill Ron-Man!" The boy cooed, "You have changed man, what happened to the happy-go-lucky Ron?"

The freckled man grimaced; it all went back to when his family was murdered by Monkey Fist.  
Wade realized what Ron was thinking,

"Sorry Ron, I... I forgot." He mumbled. Ron merely nodded in reply, and continued to talk about the ride he requested. "Yamanuchi School eh?" Wade's fingers tapped out on his keyboard, and within seconds Ron had transport to Japan.

He packed his things silently, before heading out. He gave a message to Wade, one to be relayed to his best friend, mission partner, the cheerleader with whom he grew up. 

"_Dear K.P, When you get this message, you wont be able to contact me, my cellphone is cut off,  
my apartment has been re-rented out, Rufus and I have gone. Sorry to break up the team, It's personal, we will meet again I assure you. _

_All my life I have been helping with your missions, this one is my own, I'm going solo. Thanks for everything Kim, from Pre K, all the way down to yesterday. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I love you.  
Till then, Ron & Rufus x"._

A tear welled in the Redhead's eyes, she stood aghast and crushed. Lying back on her bed she silently curled into a ball. Tears now flowed freely, cascading down her warm cheeks.  
Sobbing softly to her self with Ron's letter still in her hand, she tried to imagine it wasn't real.  
Her best friend had gone, her love interests were torn between her nemesis and a hit man,  
the squeaky clean cheerleader was seriously starting to doubt life, everything was getting her down right now. 

She was crying so much her make-up had dissolved and her eyes were burning, her stomach and heart ached from the anguish. She ran from her apartment, going all the way home, back to her old room, and back to the memories of times gone by. 

Down stairs Mrs. Dr. Possible was just getting to the door, when she heard her daughters painful sobbing, rushing up the stairs she called out, "Kimmie? Is that you? Are you ok honey?" No reply. Scaling the steps, Mrs. Dr. P, opened the bedroom door without knocking, finding Kim in a state, swollen eyes, curled in a ball cradling a letter and her pandaroo. "Sweetie what's wrong?!" Her concerned voice only worsened the problem.

"It's... it's... R..R..Ron," the teen stammered out the words, before releasing the paper.

The Dr read the note before gasping. "Oh no…" she gasped, Ron was as much a part of the family as anyone, Mrs. Dr. P felt a tear starting too. She thought to herself _I hope he is going to be ok, poor Ronald, I can't believe he just upped and left! What shall I tell Jim and Tim…_The concerned parent held Kim for what seemed like an eternity, both crying now, worried for their friend, a young man all alone and without an idea of what he was doing.

"Are you sure you wanna do this mate?" whispered Matt 

"No worries geezer," Jason replied, also in a low voice, 

With good reason, they were currently hiding in the lobby of a vast, if not derelict looking castle.  
They edged forward from the foyer slowly and sticking to the shadows. Without realizing it the Duo walked straight past an invisible trip beam connected between two pillars. The sound of thundering footsteps suddenly echoed round the open space before them, the sound filling the void instantly.

Matt whipped out his twin Browning 9mm's and Jason proceeded to draw his Desert Eagles, "-cough- cock extensions!" Matt mocked. A pleasantry was always exchanged before a fire fight; it eased tension and wound each other up. 

The pair laughed loudly, then as they predicted, the door ahead of them burst open and they braced themselves behind a secure and bulletproof location. A grenade came rolling toward them and stopped just on the other side of Matt's hiding place. 

The explosion flipped the heavy desk upward; taking full advantage of this, the shooter rolled sideways opening both his weapons up, and they both found the knee caps of an armed guard.  
The victim fell to the floor with an agonizing scream, another shot found his throat and his head flopped to the side with a shower of claret. The remaining members of the team, all clad in black and dark blue tactical gear, complete with vests, helmets, goggles and the whole shebang, let rip with their assault rifles.

With all fire power focused on Matt, Jason stepped to the side of his hiding place and crept up beside two of the flanking troops, raising his hand cannons so they met squarely with the unfortunate guards temples, the noise of the Eagles cracked like a whip and roared through the room. The stumps, where their heads were attached, were heaving out a heavy crimson liquid as the bodies left to spasm on the cold, blood drenched floor. 

Meanwhile Matt had dispatched a few more foot soldiers; one shot was directly in the face. He even took a little time to be shocked at himself, the gaping wounds and skull fragments  
spread all over the wall and one of Jason's coat sleeves. "Cheers for that mate!" mock scolded the taller of the men. 

Matt cleared his chambers, and holstered his weapons before giving Jason a wink and a thumbs up. Shaking his head was his reply, whilst he pistol whipped the remaining guard with such brute force that his lower jaw was smashed on impact. The guard went spinning to the ground the job was finished when Jason "cleared" his chamber, right into the back of the man. Merely whistling now, he spun his D-eagle in the classic western way, and stuck it back in his holster. 

The floor was filling with the blood of over 20 fallen men, and Matt was finding it hard to get to the other end of the hall without slipping now and again. "Why aren't I recording this?" called out Jason, laughing heartily. His partner shot him a quizzed look, before making it to the door frame and lighting up a cigarette. 

"You know, I had to leave my really nice long coat back there", he complained, "Shot to shit with bullet holes, fuckin custom that were, cost a proper mint!" 

"I'm playing the worlds smallest violin, just for you sweetheart", came a sarcastic reply, more grinning, and the finishing of cigarettes. 

"Right its time to snatch up eeer…-looks at the bloodied paper in his pocket- Lord Montgomery Fiske?" The upward inflection at the sentence, making light of the task. Nodding followed, and the two mercenaries/hit-men climbed the concrete stair well in front of them. Kicking the door open dramatically, they levelled their weapons again, edging forward to an oak chair positioned in the center of a cold, stone room. 

"Peek-a-boo mother fucker!" Crooned Jason. Matt just sloped forward to the front of the chair, and got ready to restrain the target.

"Kimmie-cub, are you feeling better?" Called Mr. Dr. Possible, Kim replied by coming downstairs, still in her pyjamas, bleary eyed and looking woeful. She took her place at the table and went to eat dinner with her family. 

-Beep beep bip beep- "Kim, I have some info for you," came the hopeful sounding Wade,

"Why didn't you say," Kim croaked, a mixture of anger and upset was evident in her voice,

"I'm really sorry Kim, but I gave Ron my word, I am really sorry, but he _is_ safe and well, I guarantee if he contacts me I'll tell you."

Kim managed a bleak smile, and waiting for Wade to finish his sentance, 

"Lord Monkey Fist has left his castle on the south of Scotland, the one he took off Duff Killigan." 

"How do you know this?" the cheerleader asked,

"Well Matt and Jason were sent there on a capture or kill mission, they decided capture was best as he was worth more alive. They managed to wipe out an entire section of his personal guards, but the monkey man wasn't any where to be seen!"

"How are the boys?" Kim asked, finding herself concerned with Matt's well being.

"Fine!" came the abrupt reply. 

She asked to be kept informed of anything regarding the hitmen, Monkey fist or Ron, then proceeded to finish her dinner. After this she went for a hot shower, and thanked her parents for everything before returning home. 

Entering her apartment Kim felt something was wrong, 

"Hello?" she called, almost hopefully.

"Hey there Princess," came a voice from her couch.

"Shego!" she squealed and ran over to her, giving her a hug and a long passionate kiss.

"I was wondered how long you would be," the older lady said, running her hands through Kim's hair, "You been crying?!"

Kim nodded, she showed Shego the note that Ron left, and held on even tighter as it was being read aloud, "Oh Kimmie I'm sorry," the green lady said, kissing Kim on the forehead. They sat together for a few minutes watching t.v, Shego also told Kim how Drakken had basically foiled his own scheme, blowing up half his lab with the plants he was toying with. Kim laughed for the first time in a few hours, and found herself a little more content now, reassuring her self that Ron could be in no more danger than ever.

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan, a small, slight lady clad in ninja attire, was training hard in the forecourt of a great temple. She was not alone; she was being watched by a fair haired teenager and his rodent pet. After about 20 minutes of seeing her practice, Ron went up toward the temple, thinking about how he was going to re-establish the friendship they once had. 

"Yori hi," he called out nervously. The ninja clad woman stopped her training, and looked over at the person calling her name. She removed the headpiece of her costume and stared for a while,  
"Stoppable-san?" She called out, before running over to him and holding his head in her hands, admiring at how he had changed. A small tear of joy formed in her eye as she gave him a hug, Ron was nervous yet hugged back, "yeah...er nice to see you too, Yori". 

Ron started explaining to the ninja about how he was going to exact his revenge on Monkey Fist for killing his family. Yori was only too happy to help Ron develop his mystical monkey powers even further, and so with that Ron put on his training robes once more. He prepared him self for a long, long struggle.

Back at the pub in the south of London, the two hitmen were sitting down again, enjoying another drink after a long, stressful and unrewarding day. "Waste of fucking time!" Jason scowled.  
He threw an ashtray at the floor, glass shards flying about the place. 

Matt agreed, it seemed like a wild goose chase. A cleaner came and tidied the mess that was caused before scurrying back off behind the bar. They continued drinking at a steady rate, the alcohol almost seeming to take no effect. Jason left the table to go and challenge someone at darts, Matt took out his mobile and decided to message Kim, just to see how she was doing and ask if he could go over at some point. He sighed as he exhaled his smoke; it was playing on his mind how much he liked the girl. She was about the same age as him so that wasn't a problem,  
although she lived a fair few miles away, travel wasn't really an issue. She did have a best friend who was a protective kind of guy but Matt didn't seem particularly phased by this. He even considered giving up his job for her, should it be required, he had a good amount saved up through the couple of years, high earning, freelance jobs. "Jason", he called out.

"Wassup mate?" came the reply, as Jason strolled back to the table with two more drinks,

"You know you have been holding my money for me," he enquired, "Well how much is it roughly?" 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, before taking out a pen and scrawling a figure on the back of a beer matt. He slid it across the polished surface into Matt's waiting palm. He nearly choked on his pint after reading the figure, and merely stared in disbelief. "This much!" he almost screeched the words out.

"Yeah man, you racked up some serious coins. I took the liberty of putting it in high interest accounts too," Jason smiled. Matt sat back and continued enjoying his pint, with a huge grin on his face and a mind full of plans.

Shego lay on Kim's bed, wearing nothing and waiting for Kim. "Where are you princess?" she called out, lust evident in her voice,

"Here I am," Kim strolled out of her en-suite wearing her hair straightened and clad in the lingerie Shego had purchased. The green lady's jaw dropped at the sight of her slender body. In the light of the doorway she glowed round the edges and radiated beauty. Slinking over to Shego she spun 360 to show off the whole package, dropped her hands on to the bed and crawled over to her lover.

"Like what you see?" She asked, wasting no time for a reply, and wrapping her mouth round Shego's. The pair drew out the long passionate kiss, before Kim sat up and removed the bra and pinging it across the room by the elastic. She then grabbed Shego's hands and put them on her firm, pert breasts. The villainess worked them for a while before moving down her body and removing her thong too. Kim was too busy sucking on the woman's neck to care, hands exploring every part of the toned smooth body of the older woman.

"My fucking god, you're so sexy," Kim moaned as Shego's tongue started exploring the cheerleader inside and out. More moaning ensued and by this time the red headed teen was in a state of pure ecstasy, her hands buried in the dark hair of the woman underneath her. 20 or so minutes later, Shego had become tired. She sat up panting and sweating, as Kim caressed her thigh and gave her another deep passionate kiss.

"Time to return the favour," she licked her lips and kissed her all the way from the neck down.  
Shego's eyes closed and she started squirming, every now and again she let out a little sigh, pretty soon she was going to climax. 

Kim woke up about 11 in the morning, and she was cuddled up to Shego, both naked with the bed sheets strewn about the floor. "You want breakfast gorgeous?" she asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Shego rolled over and smiled, "Sorry hun, I gotta dash back to the lab, but you! Fucking hell you are awesome in the sack!" Kim blushed at the compliment, and pulled on her dressing gown, as Shego zipped up her catsuit.

"Do you really have to leave?" 

"Yeah, I wish I didn't, but Dr. D is kinda useless without me",

"It's ok," Kim sighed, before trying out the puppy dog pout.

"Sorry princess, it won't work this time!" Shego laughed as she kissed Kim goodbye. Sitting, now alone, on the sofa Kim checked her phone for messages. She found only one from Matt.  
_I'll read it later,_ she decided. With that she headed off for a shower, singing to herself, and replaying last night's events through her mind. 

All the time back in England, Matt and Jason were back at the lock up which was their home. They were currently cleaning and preparing their weapons, in case any other job should present itself. Matt was still day dreaming about himself and Kim, blissfully unaware of the nights events back in her apartment in Middleton. 


End file.
